


Street Fighter V: Juri Han's Brainwashed Fuckdolls

by Lithomancer



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Slut, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: Cammy White strikes a deal with her long-time nemesis, Juri Han, to cure Decapre of Shadaloo's brainwashing. But in exchange, Juri wants to knock Cammy up and melt her brains into a sex-addicted puddle to boot. What follows is a whirlwind of hypnosis, breeding, fucking, and degrading in this tale of mind control and depravity!





	Street Fighter V: Juri Han's Brainwashed Fuckdolls

_What have I done?_

 

That question plagued Cammy White from the moment she turned her back on her allies and hopped on Juri Han’s motorbike, holding onto her unconscious sister protectively as her only consolation that what she was doing was right. While her once hated enemy sped through Rio de Janeiro and evaded the hot pursuit of the Brazilian police force, Cammy spent that time condemning herself for a choice she knew she made without really thinking about it.

 

 _How far am I truly willing to go to protect the Dolls and free them from Shadaloo?_ The more Cammy thought about it, the more she realized how desperate she was to find a way to reverse the brainwashing of her fellow sisters. To her, it was recompense for the wrongdoings that she committed when she was just like them. And while It pained her how she had to fight and subdue Decapre, could she have really become so desperate that she’d accept help from someone who took a personal delight in hurting those she wanted to protect?

 

_What if this is some sadistic scheme to hurt Decapre...or even me?_

 

As deceitful as Juri was, Cammy couldn’t rule that out; especially when she replayed her fateful encounter with her in her head. The way she callously kicked Decapre’s mask off her face to expose her identity to her allies filled Cammy with a growing sense of suspicion and doubt, made worse when she analyzed exactly who she was dealing with. A sadistic, hot-tempered femme fatale as provocative and suggestive as the catsuit clinging to her body - and anyone who knew anything about the thrill-seeking Juri Han knew that she would only do something if she stood to gain from it.

 

That niggling seed of doubt blossomed into full-fledged trepidation soon after Cammy carried her sister on board a private jet and laid her down in the main bedroom suite. How Juri had a jet on standby ready to bail them out of a situation that she arrived just in time to intervene had not gone unnoticed to the former Spec-Force operative, and it didn’t take long for Cammy to grow so suspicious that she opened her mouth to question Juri on it.

 

But one look into Juri’s eyes changed everything for her. She laid right across from her on a cream-colored couch sucking on a lollipop with deliberate slowness, her purple eye staring hungrily at her while her free hand drifted lazily up and down an odd bulge near her groin. Her purple and pink collared catsuit creaked as she arched her back and casually stretched, that odd pipe-like tenting between her legs growing even more pronounced until it began to gently twitch. Every rhythmic pulsation caused her heavy zipper to slide all the way down to further expose the black high-neck top hugging her body, drawing Cammy’s eyes to just how big her breasts were. It was almost as if that black leather was a glossy sheath making those ample D-cups look even bigger, a sight that distracted her from just how massive that pole-shaped indentation in her bodysuit was getting. It was starkly polarizing how Juri was acting, so casual and comfortable with her own body that Cammy found herself captivated by her confident demeanor. But the way she twirled that cherry lollipop around her pouty lips and sucked on it as if she were blowing a huge cock filled Cammy with a sense of contemptuous distaste; especially when the corners of her lips curled into a suggestive smirk.

 

It was evident to Cammy from the way Juri was acting that she knew something, for the hunger in her eyes gleamed with a knowledge she was desperate for. Neither one of them broke the silence because they didn’t have to - the very air between them was their battlefield of wills and wants and it left an unspoken understanding between them.

 

There was a transaction to be settled, one that Cammy feared she was desperate enough to pay.

 

And so, Cammy chose to settle back and contemplate the mystery as to not only what Juri could possibly want but what she was truly willing to give. She wracked her brain for everything an enigma like Juri could possibly want, what truly motivated her to do all of this, but the answer remained tantalizingly out of reach. All Cammy knew was that she had to wait and see, restraining her pessimism that spiked from the moment the plane touched down on Russian soil. And from there, they rode off until their destination came into view.

 

It was an abandoned steel mill that rose up from the horizon like a mountain of corroding infrastructure, sporting a pair of blast furnaces with their guts heavy with frigid iron and smokestacks discolored from rust eating away at them. Once a titan of industry, it was now an unmarked grave of Russian steel - a monument to days long since gone that slowly rusted away by the inexorable downpour of spring rain.

 

Juri drove right through the heart of that industrial complex, speeding past suspended ladels arrayed in rows like dormant hulks and other decaying infrastructure, a sight that elicited Cammy’s contempt until Juri drove down a looping incline and through a reinforced garage door that was already half-open. Within a span of a few seconds, Cammy analyzed the make and model of every vehicle inside that spacious garage and the state-of-the-art security door, a barrier that would no doubt lead to the interior of what Cammy presumed to be some kind of base.

 

 _Retina scan...hand geometry...facial recognition, what exactly is this place?_ Cammy thought while she held Decapre in her arms, glancing down at her every few seconds as if affirming that she was still okay.

 

“Welcome to my home away from home. Best get comfortable,” Juri said once the security door clicked open to admit them. She swung it wide open and paused at the threshold, leaning back slightly to smirk playfully at Cammy and added, “But not too comfortable. You may never want to leave…”

 

Whether that kind of remark was supposed to be foreboding or just one of Juri’s suggestive taunts, Cammy couldn’t tell. Regardless, she followed her inside and let the door slam shut behind her, eyes keenly taking in every detail; with nothing she found being particularly promising.

 

At one point in time, the main area of the facility appeared to be an underground fight club; at least before it was renovated into Juri’s idea of a sanctuary. What once used to be the main fighting arena was now a common room featuring vintage arcade games lined in neat rows, a massive flat screen TV supported on a table stand ladened with practically every console known to man, and violet bookshelves displaying an expansive collection of video games, movies, and collectible action figures. life-sized replicas of various anime and comic book characters like Psylocke, Celes, and Lady were arranged around wraparound couches with anime-themed pillows; all of which were awash in the various neon strobe lights affixed at various points around what formerly passed as the bar.

 

The bar itself was built under a refurbished executive suite, now a kitchen sporting various pieces of culinary tech resting on granite countertops, multiple fridges that were no doubt filled with all manner of comfort foods and whatever else comprised of Juri’s diet, and multiple seating arrangements; most likely remnants of the bars past furniture. The trio of VIP rooms overlooking the fighting arena was converted guest bedrooms, with the executive suite turned into, what Cammy assumed to be Juri’s private quarters.

 

Overall, it was a sharp contrast to what Cammy expected; or at least hoped for. Not once did she come across anything remotely helpful to curing her sisters brainwashing, a fact that made her lip curl with disapproval.

 

“Well, it seems I overestimated you,” Cammy remarked coldly. “I thought this would be an actual facility, not some tacky fight club turned into an otaku’s wet dream.”

 

“Oooh♥, aren’t you so quick to judge,” Juri retorted, flashing Cammy a coy smile. “Did it ever cross your pretty head that all the good stuff you were hoping for was right beneath our feet? No? Mmm, guess you’re going to really love me when I surprise you later!”

 

“I certainly hope so...,” Cammy muttered, pausing for a moment to roll her eyes at the sight of a stack of hentai DVD’s perched precariously on the coffee table in front of the flatscreen.

 

“Hey, Honey Bee,” Juri called from halfway up the half-pace staircase leading to the walkways in front of the renovated bedrooms. “You want to keep turning your nose up at my digs or do you want to help your poor sister?”

 

She giggled slyly before she added, “Come on, you can put her up here.”

 

Cammy released a haughty scoff before she followed Juri up those metal stairs and down the narrow walkway to the room furthest to the left; taking great care to prevent Decapre’s head from smacking against the metal guard rails along the way. Inside, the room was refurbished into the approximation of an infirmary - complete with a hospital bed that Cammy gently laid Decapre down on, taking a moment to brush a few stray locks of platinum-blonde hair out of her face while appreciating just how serene she appeared. She rarely, if ever, saw her like this - close enough to touch, to caress, to utter sweet promises that everything would be set right again; even if her scar was a painful memory of their past.

 

Cammy reached out to her one more time, her fingers poised to caress that scar in a silent promise that everything would be okay. But she stopped short, catching Juri moving in with a heavy syringe out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Wait! What are you doing?” Cammy exclaimed, grabbing onto Juri’s wrist to stop her from pressing that needle against the crook of Decapre’s arm.

 

“Listen, hot tits,” Juri retorted, staring incredulously at Cammy’s hand clamped around her wrist. You’re on my turf now and the last thing I want ruining my digs is this brain-fucked pilates instructor waking up and going on a rampage.”

 

“So relax,” she quickly added, cocking her head with the ghost of a smirk on her face. “I’m not going to hurt a hair on her pretty blonde head...unless she makes me.”

 

Cammy sighed and turned away, letting go of Juri’s wrist, “Okay...do it.”

 

“I plan to.”

 

A few seconds passed while Juri emptied the potent anesthesia into Decapre’s arm, taking care to bandage the puncture mark before she sauntered off towards the door. “Mmm, well glad that’s over with. Come come, you can play devoted big sister later, we’ve got some...business to settle.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Cammy responded. But Juri was already out of sight, the sound of her light footfalls faintly reverberating through the metal floor.

 

Cammy darted out of the room in pursuit, pausing only to look back at Decapre’s slumbering form with a look of concern on her face before she gently closed the door and rushed towards Juri. It only took a second to catch up with her, storming over the threshold of her room with an accusers glare that barely disguised her curiosity.

 

On the surface, it appeared like Juri’s room was no different than a typical teenager; albeit one with a distasteful fascination with sex and depravity. Her walls were plastered with various movie posters and photos of modeling cosplayers, each of which was surrounded by lewd slogans like “All smash, no Cash” and “She went Deep for Cheap”, a sight that made Cammy’s lip curl. But at least those were tame compared to the other one-liners scrawled in sharpie around the nude pornstars on the far wall, their posters partially obscured behind a row of bookshelves crammed full of manga and comic books. Display cases gathered dust in the far corners of her room, housing variations of the same catsuit in different colors and fabrics, awash in the glow of strobe panels beaming with soft neon colors.

 

The only furniture in the room was a massive king-sized bed with an upholstered headboard and an antique dresser - possibly the only sense of normalcy that Cammy could identify before she turned her glare towards Juri who leaned against her matching footboard.

 

“I knew it!” Cammy spat. “You weren’t doing this because you wanted to help her, you want something.”

 

“OOO, someone’s smarter than she looks!” Juri remarked, completely unfazed by Cammy’s reproach. She merely cocked her head to the side and stared at Cammy while her lips curled into an impish smile. “You couldn’t be more right, Honey Bee. But let's get real here. You hardly hopped on my bike because you loved riding my stick, oh no, you wanted something too. And as it turns out, that meant more to you than all your sweet little friends!”

 

“Just imagine it,” She continued, theatrically lifting up her hand to her forehead in a classic damsel in distress pose. “The hurt in poor Chun-li’s eyes as we rode away, your unconsciousness sister in your arms, whisked away by your most hate-”

 

“Don’t you dare play head games with me,” Cammy snarled. “I had no choice..I...I couldn’t just let her get arrested.”

 

“Then let's stop pretending that you’re on the moral high ground here,” Juri replied, further patronizing her by wagging her finger at her. “Because you, most of all, are not.”

 

“Fine,” Cammy conceded. “What do you want?”

 

“Simple,” Juri said, her smirk growing wider while she paused for effect. “I want you…

 

“...To have my baby❤.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them. “W-what I-...you’ve got to be kidding,” Cammy stammered. “Even if I were willing, how is that...possible?”

 

Juri merely licked her lips in response, directing Cammy’s attention down to the odd bulge tenting the stretch-fabric between her thighs; her finger tracing its girthy perimeter until Cammy’s blue eyes widened in surprise. Right where the crotch of her bodysuit should be, an area where the faint outline of her sex met at the delta of her toned thighs, was an obscene tubular line that stretched far past her belly-button and was crowned by a bell-shaped protuberance. A pair of spherical orbs hung heavy and low between that rod-shaped appendage like overripe fruits, emitting a faint churning noise that finally made Cammy realize just what exactly was throbbing between Juri’s thighs; a forearm-thick, heavy-nutted penis!

 

Cammy hung open in shock, both appalled and transfixed by how it jerked rhythmically in her direction as if it yearned for her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, finding its pulsating length almost hypnotic - too hypnotic, in fact, that she didn’t resist when Juri grabbed her hand and placed it firmly over that pipe-thick erection.

 

Without even thinking, Cammy’s hand curled around it and experimentally slide up and down its brutal length, cupping her balls and gripping them in a caress that felt as hungry and possessive as she was confused and perplexed by her emotions. She was so awe-struck by how obscenely thick and massive it was that it took her a moment to realize where her lewd fascination was stemming from.

 

Deep within her mind, where the remnants of Bison’s conditioning lay dormant, an odd sensation of heat enveloped her toned, yet incredibly curvy body; a byproduct from all the times Bison ripped her leotard odd, bent her over, and stuffed his fat cock deep inside her asshole while pawing her huge tits until she-

 

“Eyes up here, Honey Bee,” Juri quipped, interrupting Cammy’s thoughts by lifting her chin up to make her stare directly at her. Juri savored the confused expression on Cammy’s face, the blush that overcame her cheeks, and especially the way her eyes glinted with a mixture of lust and fascination. She eye-fucked her for a long moment, allowing that pregnant pause to elapse as if forcing Cammy to wait on bated breath for what came next. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice my cock on the plane. How it got so hard and thick...how it throbbed so much just for you…”

 

“I-I don’t-”

 

“You’re going to say yes, Cammy,” Juri groaned out in a voice so husky and gravid with lust that it was smooth as silk in Cammy’s ears. “You’re going to let me fuck you like an animal and knock you up with my baby. How about it? Saving your sister...in exchange for starting a family with me?

 

The damage was done. There was just something so seductive about the way Juri dominated her with a scent of depraved sex and jasmine that wafted from her bodysuit and made Cammy’s head spin. Something about the way she was completely naked about her wants, especially when it came to wanting to knock her up like some kind of fat-titted breeding slut. In spite of the feelings running through her body, Cammy pulled her hand away and took an unsteady step back to try and clear her head.

 

“You’ve gone too far.” Cammy protested meekly, a far cry from the stern tone she wanted to use. “Even if we could. Even if I allowed for such a thing...that’s asking for far too much!”

 

“Really?” Juri countered with a sly wink. “You didn’t come all this way just to tell me no. You came here because you knew there was a way to help your sister. ”

 

Juri paused for a moment to lean in so close to Cammy that their lips nearly met, her tongue suggestively dragging across her lips to keep the voluptuous blonde off balance. “And Honey Bee, the only way is you getting fucked senseless by me, having those huge tits of yours swell up just like your mommy belly, and giving me exactly what I want.”

 

With those terms fully established, Juri stepped back and leaned up against the wall closest to them, nonchalantly adding, “But I suppose if you’re not willing, you’re more than happy to leave! Enjoy being a wanted criminal, I’m sure they’ll take it easy on Decapre.”

 

Cammy glared at her as soon as her words left her lips, her fists firmly balled up even though she knew so amount of fighting would change Juri’s demands or help her sister. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and relaxed her arms, letting them fall to her sides while she stared down at the floor and prepared herself.

 

“Fine.”

 

Juri surged forward in a single heartbeat, smirking triumphantly and pressing herself up against Cammy and tracing a line up the side of her cheek, “Fine what, Honey Bee?”

 

Cammy tilted her head away from Juri’s finger and stared off to the side, the faintest tinge of a blush returning on her face as she said the last words she’d ever expect herself to say, “I’ll carry your baby…”

 

“But only if you can undo Shadaloo’s brainwashing and save Decapre,” Cammy was quick to add. “And stop calling me Honey Bee!”

 

“You have a deal,” Juri said with a wicked swipe of her tongue, stepping behind Cammy and pressing her lips against her ears like a lover confessing their amorous intent. But this was far from that, a sharp contrast to Cammy’s private longing to have a moment like this be a treasured memory. Instead, it was a fat-dicked succubus that chuckled sinfully and gestured towards her bed, “Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t I show you exactly how I can help your sister?”

 

So off-balance from Juri’s advances on her, Cammy merely stared at the bed for a long moment, steeling herself for yet another choice she inevitably made for the sake of her sister. But as soon as she took a fateful step forward, willing to sacrifice her dignity to have her womb blasted with Juri’s cum, a strange drone descended right in front of her and affixed a large screen in front of her face.

 

“And how is this supposed to help her?” Cammy queried, half-turning towards Juri with a look of suspicion in her eyes.

 

“Simple! This little cutie here is going to show you exactly how I’m going to reverse her brainwashing,” Juri explained casually. However, her next words were heavy with lust, said in a voice so husky and sensual that Cammy almost shuddered when they caressed her ears. “Trust me...you’re not going to want to miss this.”

 

And that’s when Cammy made a crucial mistake; she gazed right back at that black screen. Before she could realize how her own anticipation and hope blinded her to the trap laid in front of her, Juri snapped her fingers and the screen lit up in a burst of color. It took the shape of a glowing spiral that swirled like the gullet of a vortex, a ceaseless motion so intoxicating that it consumed every thought in Cammy’s head until she could do nothing but stare and obey. Perhaps, at one point, Cammy might have been able to resist those waves of psionic energy burrowing deep inside her mind, but that was before her mind was fried by her former master; one who took great delight in using her as his personal meat toilet.

 

It wasn’t long before the drone found what it was programmed to, plucking long-repressed memories from Cammy’s subconscious and superimposing them onto its large screen for Juri’s entertainment. While the once bright sapphire pools of her eyes glazed over into a dull and vacant stare, reflecting all the depraved things Bison made her do, Juri leaned in with rapt attention and gleefully drank it all in. The drone first displayed a memory of her burying her face between Bison’s hairy asscheeks, her hands spreading those muscled glutes while she noisily twirled her tongue around that smooth rim with a blank look of obedience in her eyes.

 

“God, your asshole tastes so good,” came Cammy’s voice from the screen’s speakers just before she stuffed her tongue deep inside Bison’s asshole, groaning as if tossing his salad was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. For minutes on end, all Cammy could hear was Juri’s laughter mingling with the sound of her sucking and rimming so deep inside Bison’s shitpipe that her face was completely obscured by his asscheeks. Eventually, the drone displayed Cammy crawling on top of Bison’s muscled frame and pressing her large tits against his chest, lettings those bountiful fuckmelons pour over his rippling pectorals while she stared submissively at him with a tender look in her eyes.

 

“Oh Master,” Cammy started to say, her eyes glimmering with an expression of love and devotion plastered over her mind-fucked features. “I promise I'll always be your ass-sucking, Anal-addicted spermpig♥!”

 

She seemed completely enchanted by her promise, a sharp contrast that exposed how Bison had warped her into being nothing but a filth-loving cockwhore eager to degrade herself for his pleasure. It was so apparent that she loved worshipping him, perhaps even loved him; her arms thrown around him as if she were ready to meet his lips for a steamy bout of tongue-fucking. But all Bison did was merely lift up his arms, exposing his underarms like an invitation. Immediately, Cammy obediently crossed her eyes and shoved her face against one of his hairy pits, sucking and snorting like a pig while she ground her dripping sex against his throbbing cock.

 

The screen rapidly switched to a scene later on, one where Cammy was feverishly slamming her ass down on Bison’s cock, stuffing every inch of that pillar-thick fuckmeat inside her asshole. Her hair braids slapped against her fat bubble-butt like they were bongo drums, her body oiled in sweat and trembling with the effort of slam-fucking herself stupid. It was clear that she had been at it for some time, her powerful body used as nothing more than a cocksleeve for Bison’s pleasure; a far cry from the warrior that she had passionately trained to become. Her eyes were soon launched up into her skull as if she had been slowly edging herself towards that intense analgasm, her tongue flopping out of her mouth to complete the image that she was his masochistic butt-bitch.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe how much of a fucktoy you were,” Juri purred with a sinful lick of her lips. “An absolute fucking jackpot! Nngh, I want to see more!”

 

As if programmed to do just that, the drone cherry-picked a memory out of Cammy’s mind; one of her kneeling before Bison as he sat upon a throne of solid gold. Her mouth was wide open while Bison spewed out cum all over her face, eyes firmly rolled up with her tongue flopping out of her mouth while she was used as his enslaved cumrag. There was no doubt that she was conditioned to adopt that humiliating ahegao expression, yet it was quickly apparent that she was in the throes of a mind-scrambling orgasm that robbed her of any remaining iota of dignity. It was almost as if she craved having her mouth packed to the brim with Bison’s hot, nasty semen - swishing and gargling it while more of those sloppy and bubbling ropes were piled onto her face and dribbled down over the top of her breasts. With each powerful spurt of his prodigious load, an issue so thick and voluminous that no man had any hope of matching, Cammy gurgled mindlessly and simply chewed that lumpy wad in her mouth.

 

Because deep down, despite the way Bison used her towards his aim of world domination, Cammy was just a mind-fucked slave serving as his loyal spermtoilet, eager to fuck her own throat just for another hot meal. By that point, Cammy stared at that memory of herself with her mouth hanging open in a similar fashion, a single line of drool sliding over her lips and dripping between her breasts; unable to process any of the memories of her past that she had so desperately yearned to remember. She was a doll again, a brainless receptacle for whatever her new master desired to fuck inside her pretty head. And this time, it was Juri in the driver's seat.

The first thing that fat-dicked vixen did was wrap her arms around Cammy to pull her firmly against her body, running her hands up and down her well-defined abdominals outlined in her pea-green leotard. That exquisite display of power had Juri sliding her fingers over each of Cammy’s abs, thoughts of filling her powerful belly with her ultra-thick semen running wild in her mind; yet it was the idea of making her live entirely off the contents gurgling in her balls that made her cock throb mightily. It made her shudder and grunt like an animal, so enamored with lust that she ran her hands up her Cammy’s breasts and began mauling those large funbags with her hands.

 

“Mmm, now we now why Bison kept you around. I bet he loved having you as his ass-slurping meat toilet,” Juri softly purred in Cammy’s ear, almost as if she were trying to seduce and taunt her at the same time. “You’re going to stare good and hard and oh so fucking deep into that screen. I wanna melt your brains so fucking bad, you hot little whore!”

 

To emphasize her lewd command, Juri ground her tube-shaped cockbulge up and down the valley of Cammy’s thick ass, firmly wedging her leotard between those soccer-ball sized bubbles of firm assmeat. Every copulatory upthrust sent her pale and doughy buttocks jiggling around Juri’s rock-hard fuckpillar, essentially forming a deliciously soft asspussy for Juri to fuck.

 

“You’re going to listen to me, Cammy,” Juri purred like a wildcat in heat, twining Cammy’s hair braids around her hand and pulling them back like a pair of reins. “You’re going to listen and stare and feel my words slither deep inside your head. You’re going to feel so good, so giddy feeling them slide deep inside you.”

 

Cammy released a brainless grunt as she stared at that screen, her eyes completely reflecting that concentric vortex of multicolored light that was literally fucking her brain into a state of sheer and utter blankness. Deep down, she knew she was just an empty-headed doll that longed to hear the dulcet tones of her master, to feel her words rape her mind with the promise of doing the same to her body

 

“You’re going to repeat this after me, Doll,” Juri ordered. You’re my slave. A mind-fucked, cum-guzzling fuckdoll that’s going to be my little jizzbunny making babies like a good little whore.

 

“I’m your slave. A mind-fucked, cum-guzzling fuckdoll that’s going to be your little jizzbunny making babies like a good little whore,” Cammy repeated blankly while her eyes slowly rolled up in her head. She could feel those words slide over her mind like a wave of giddy pleasure, an orgasmic sensation coupled with Juri’s command sinking deep inside her mind like a metaphysical load of sperm squirming deep inside the womb of her own subconsciousness; taking root and infecting Cammy’s entire identity. Before long, she was nothing. She had no name, no mind. All she knew...was that she was a cum-guzzling jizzbunny addicted to getting fucked stupid and squirting out babies.

 

With that order firmly ensnaring Cammy’s entire identity, Juri bent her over slightly so that her arms dangled uselessly underneath her, a sight that made Juri’s cock throb so hard that her balls churned their payload of virile fuckpaste; eager to squirt it all over at the new fuckdoll at her disposal.

 

I own her now, Juri thought with a delightful shudder. I can do whatever I want to her. I can fuck her and use her as my own personal fucktoilet, I can rape a fucking baby into her womb and make her squirt it out like she’s a baby-making slutsow. She’s mine...all mine!

 

There was no comparison to how much Juri was turned on by how easy it was to reduce Cammy to a depraved garbage pail spewing out whatever she wanted for her to say; to fall in love doing anything she wanted for her to do. It was utterly intoxicating for her to have the ability to warp Cammy’s entire life with just a few degrading words because she knew the possibilities were endless. It was that power that made Juri completely drunk with arousal, her eyes half-lidded and low by the time she suddenly tilted Cammy’s head to the side, dragging her down up and down the side of Cammy’s cheek and right across her plump lips; groaning like an animal in heat at the fact that not once did Cammy react.

 

“You’re addicted to dickgirls,” Juri growled inside Cammy’s ear, her cock a throbbing iron bar straining against her bodysuit. “You’re such a fucktoy when it comes to seeing a hard, fat cock between a dominant chicks legs. You can’t get enough of it. It makes you want to cream and get on your knees. You’re so submissive to dickgirls...you want to worship them and have their babies...my babies..”

 

Cammy’s eyes crossed and rolled up in response, squirting like a sow as those words wormed deep inside her, skullfucking her sexuality and warping her libido; utterly redefining her in ways that her brainless self would never truly understand.

 

In an instant, Cammy’s secret crush for Ryu was wiped away, replaced by an irresistible urge to be used by women sporting dicks longer and thicker than her forearm along with a temperament to slam-fuck her stupid. She could just imagine it now, being reminded of her proper place by serving as a cumtoilet for fat-dicked she-studs that were amazonian in stature, to be pinned underneath them by the weight of their breasts alone; a pair so pillowy and firm that they resembled ripe watermelons oiled with a mind-rotting veneer of dickgirl cum and coconut oil. Cammy shuddered and nearly creamed herself as she imagined how they’d smother her with their sweat-greased balls and grind those grapefruit-sized sperm factories up and down her face until they marked her as their personal fuckbitch. She only hoped they’d spitroast her until they shaved off every IQ point she had left and reduced her to a brainless cocksleeve stuffed with dickgirl cum and destined to squirt out their babies too. Before long, she was lost in her own fantasies that raced through her mind in a blur, so consumed by her new programming that the hypnotic swirl that she stared at became a hallucination of her own lecherous desires.

 

“Good Doll,” Juri mockingly praised, drilling through Cammy’s reverie like a dickgirl jackhammering through a fuckdrunk whore. “Now let's put you in your rightful place, right on your knees where good little fucktoilets like you belong.

 

Without the slightest hint of resistance, Juri pressed down on Cammy’s shoulders and lowered her onto her knees, positioning her so that her head was facing both at the screen and at her new master slowly catwalking around her. By the time, Juri completed a full lap around Cammy, her cock was straining so hard against her catsuit that it made the fabric creak with every sultry step. There were no words that Juri could think of to describe how good it felt to yank Cammy’s head back to see her staring vacantly up at her, how right it felt that she was on her knees in front of her where she truly belonged. Where she’ll always belong...

 

“Mmm that’s exactly the face I want to see,” Juri teased. “Open those fat cocksuckers and stick your tongue out! Show me exactly what kind of dickgirl meat toilet you are!”

 

Cammy was all too eager to obey. She rolled her eyes up in her head and stuck out her tongue, releasing a mewling groan that made that lewd expression even more degrading. In Cammy’s addled mind, she visualized all those amazonian goddesses in her depraved fantasies flaunting their bodies in front of her while they jerked their wrist-thick girlcocks and dumped their lumpy cockcream all over her face. Naturally, Juri loved her enthusiasm. She shoved Cammy’s face forward to stare back into the screen, fully absorbed in her own perverted programming and unable to do anything while Juri plunged her hands deep inside Cammy’s leotard to slide over her ample tits. Her hands formed indentations that bulged from the skin-tight leather clinging to Cammy’s beautiful body, groping and bouncing those huge fuckmelons that begged to be turned into busty MILF-udders spewing out milk like a pair of ejaculating dicks.

 

“Repeat after me, Cumtoilet,” Juri commanded. “You love it when your Mistress gropes and uses your body like a baby-breeding toilet. You’re submissive for me, you’re owned by me, you’ll be used and treated however I want to...and you’ll love it. You’re my Doll now...and I’m going to fuck the shit out of you until your body belongs to me!”

 

By the time Cammy finished repeating that degrading stream of programming, she felt her chest suddenly heat up with newfound sensitivity, a product from feeling her master jiggle her fuckjugs and fondle her nipples; both of which felt as sensitive as a pair of clits and rushed her headlong into an intense orgasm to turned her entire world into a white haze of searing ecstasy. She spasmed like a dick-drunk cocksleeve enduring a brain-melting orgasm, instinctually throwing out her chest as if begging to be used and touched; just like baby-breeding fuckslaves like her should.

 

Cammy didn’t even realize that Juri had already pulled her hands out of her leotard, unable to pay any attention to the sound of a zipper being pulled down, of clothing being tossed aside and the pent-up groan of relief that slide from her master's lips. That was until Juri stuffed Cammy’s head deep inside her bodysuit so that her mouth and nose were placed firmly over the crotch of her suit, smearing the custard-thick spurts of pre-seed glazing that area of her suit all over her face.

 

Immediately, Cammy’s tongue lolled out of her mouth and began scraping across that cum-glazed leather and synthetic mesh, slurping up as much of that sticky nutbutter as she could while her throat struggled to swallow it all down. Even Juri’s pre-cum was so thick that Cammy had to swallow multiple times just to feel it drool down her throat, but the taste of that viscous issue was so intoxicating that Cammy’s found herself completely addicted to it. Her tongue spasmed feverishly to lap up every glob and smear of that gooey nectar until every trace was licked and slurped away, leaving behind the mind-rotting stench of musk, cum, and sweat that Cammy snorted right off her bodysuit like a line of pure cocaine.

 

It was utterly degrading and humiliating, yet it turned Cammy on so much that the inside of her thighs was glazed with arousal and her eyelids drooped heavily, still exposing how her eyes frequently rolled back as the miasmic stench of Juri’s scent scrambled her brain. Despite all of that, the light of intelligence began to seep back into Cammy’s expression, struggling to repress the programming inflicted on her consciousness so that some remnant of her identity could take advantage of the respite from that hypnotic spiral. Just like all of her prior mental programming, there was some unraped facet of Cammy’s psyche that refused to capitulate to Juri’s perverted whim. Yet, as always, Juri was still one step ahead of her.

 

She pulled her bodysuit off Cammy’s head, exposing her delirious expression smeared with cum and glistening from the pheromones and musk coating her pale skin. Even though Cammy struggled admirably to piece her raped mental faculties together, once her eyes focused on Juri’s naked body awash in the light of that mind-frying spiral, they dulled right back into mindless obedience; burying any element of Cammy’s uncorrupted sense of self until her entire existence revolved around the intoxicating goddess standing before her.

 

Juri was all too keen to take advantage of that, running her hands through Cammy’s hair while her hips jutted forward as if proudly displaying just how obscenely large her cock truly was. It was 14-inches of throbbing girlmeat as thick as Cammy’s wrist and covered in a network of bulging veins and dangling threads of cum, crowned by a mushroom-shaped cockhead that dribbled a thread of cum as thick as a sauce-covered noodle. Complimenting that impressive display of virility and dominance was a pair of balls that hung down a few inches due to the sheer bounty stuffed within, taking on the appearance of fleshy gourds that were as smooth and round as an egg and emanated a faint gurgling noise.

 

The rest of Juri’s figure was naturally divine in Cammy’s eyes, her voluptuous figure appearing as though it were cut from pure marble and lightly kissed by the sun, rippling with defined muscle that added an alluring sense of power to her curves. Her breasts seemed so pillowy and soft, a pair of ample fuckjugs crowned by coin-sized areolas surrounding the luscious nubs of her brown nipples. She was utterly perfect in Cammy’s enthralled mind, radiating a seductive aura of pure power and sex that was further charged by her potent pheromones.

 

“I hope you got a good, long look at what you’ll be worshipping for the rest of your life, you stupid cumdumpster!” Juri growled while she tore a hole in Cammy’s leotard right between the undersides of her large breasts. She then proceeded to slide her cock inside that torn opening and up between Cammy’s breasts, her eyes slowly drooping shut while she moaned with such unrestrained pleasure at feeling Cammy’s perfect tits wrapping around her cock. By the time Juri’s bulbous prick helmet finished sliding up Cammy’s cleavage, thick pre-seed bubbled out of her powerful urethra like lumpy magma and slid down her shaft to grease up that tight boobpussy. Her slow thrust finally reached its apex when that cum-drooling tip rubbed against Cammy’s lips, but one look at Cammy’s mind-fucked expression turned Juri on so much that she abandoned any semblance of restraint and began thrusting her huge dick up and down that cum-slick valley of her cleavage; each greedy upstroke causing a fresh spurt of custard-thick preseed to splatter all over Cammy’s breasts.

 

Before long, Juri completely abandoned all sense of restraint. She grabbed the straps of Cammy’s leotard wildly and started drilling her fat cock between her exquisite tits, their textured softness like firm marshmallows that were large enough to make most of her shaft disappear -and fuck did Juri love how they milked her balls. It became a game for Juri to edge herself perilously close to orgasming, eager to splatter more of that creamy fuckbutter all over Cammy’s funbags to add a nasty “Squelch!” to each buck of her hips, her eyes swimming with daydreams of dumping her fat load all over Cammy’s face until she was swishing it in her mouth with that brainless look on her face.

 

Maybe I should do that, just turn her into a sperm urinal and fuck her pretty mouth and her fat tits! Juri thought with a dreamy smirk. I’m going to have to make her get used to eating cum all the time and cumming her brains out like a brainless, dick-hungry fuckpig-

 

“Nnnnggggh!” Juri grunted out, pulling away after her powerful pisshead released a pencil-thick rope of cum that splattered across Cammy’s face. It took a moment for her to calm down from that orgasmic rush, breathing hard while her cock jerked wildly and her balls churned her huge load in protest. Yet she inevitably shoved her cock against Cammy’s face so that her nose slid between her fat, cum-stuffed balls, tainting every intake of breath with the potent miasma of dickgirl musk being pumped from those swollen orbs.

 

This time, instead of ordering her newly enslaved doll to worship her cock, Juri merely allowed it to rest squarely on Cammy’s face while she stared imperiously down at her to inspect what she did next. For a moment, Cammy just stared cross-eyed at that fleshy pillar throbbing against her nose, her mind completely melting from the musk she snorted up her nostrils like a greedy pig. But the glow from that screen blazing on that girthy fuckstick drilled in her head exactly what a brainless, cockworshipping fucksleeve like her should do for that unspeakably intoxicating godcock throbbing right at her.

 

Cammy opened her mouth and immediately began sucking on Juri’s balls, her lips forming a wide “O” shape as they sucked in Juri’s scrotal skin and slurped on it as if she were feasting on the sweat and cum coating those orange-sized sperm factories like a thin layer of grease. Eventually, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, and after great difficulty, sucked in one of Juri’s tasty balls and slurped on it noisily, switching between them to tongue-bath them until they were coated in her spit. For a brainwashed spermtoilet like her, nothing tasted better than her masters cockgrease and nothing felt better than to feel all that squirming cum churn inside Juri’s balls; sloshing as she sucked on those fat orbs like a pair of ovoid cocks!

 

So caught up in the frenzy of her lewd ball-worshipping, Cammy began kissing and licking every inch of Juri’s cock, trailing a line of loving kissing up and down her shaft that only stopped so she could suck the cum drooling out of her cockhead. She was reduced to an animal by that point, so consumed by what her conditioning demanded that she tore off her gauntlets just so she could jerk off Juri’s cock while she went back to stuffing her face between Juri’s balls - that one special spot where she could feel those heavy nuts drooping on either side of her face while she snorted up that brain-rotting stench.

 

As much as Cammy wanted to stay on her knees and slurp on Juri’s balls, her face was eventually pulled away and repositioned so that fat, cum-drooling crown was pointed right in front of her lips. “Now, I want you to repeat after me,” Juri said with giddy anticipation, her black heart skipping a beat at the ramifications of what she was just about to say next. “You want nothing more than to be a cumtoilet stuffed with sperm, living off it, loving♥ it so much that you’re forever addicted to it♥!”

 

Juri barely waited for Cammy to finish repeating that disgusting affirmation before she grabbed her huge shaft and started slapping her face with it, bashing it off the side of her cheeks, forehead, and especially those red, pillowy lips that she wanted to fuck so badly. They were nothing more than dickslurping cushions for her to bang her cock against, with each stinging cockslap further cementing her ownership over her new cockslave until Juri bucked her hips and plunged her brutal length inside Cammy’s mouth with sloppy, wet “Gluck!”

 

A moan of perverse joy slid from Juri’s lips as she reduced Cammy’s plump cocksuckers into a tube-shaped pussy that wrapped tightly around her shaft, her obscene size making Cammy’s jaw creak with protest. Yet, that only made Cammy’s pussylips squelched together at the delta of her leotard, exposing her pronounced cameltoe surrounded by a glistening patch of her depraved arousal.

 

Her mouth sucking ignobly at that hard meat like a succubi’s cunt, her mouth and cheeks hollowing into a vacuum seal around Juri’s shaft while splatters of spit and cum bubbles were lathered messily around her exposed inches. Her throat was soon stuffed with dick as well, forming a pronounced cock-shaped bulge in her neck that led to torrents of bursting from her lips as she struggled mightily to take it. Cammy gurgled brainlessly as Juri bucked her hips and sent another 6 inches burrowing down her gullet, her pussy flaring with sordid heat at the realization that Juri’s pisshead was feeding her that obscenely thick pre-cum; squirting it directly inside her stomach at the apex of her thrust and piling it on her squirming tongue when she withdrew. It might have not been her first time slurping it down, but it was so deliciously gooey and chunky that her eyes dilated with a cum-induced high that made her whole body demand more.

 

That single-minded need cobbled together a nasty caricature of her former determination and resolve, warping it around the addictive need to feel that tar-thick nectar bubbling in Juri’s bloated nuts packed inside her stomach. With her throat stretched into a dick-shaped vice around her master's cock, Cammy slammed her face down Juri’s remaining inches and shuddered as a bolt of submissive lust made her pussy gush with ecstatic encouragement.

 

Juri tilted her head back and smiled lecherously at her handiwork, rolling her hips to aid Cammy in sinking the remaining 5 inches of her cock down her spasming throat. Both of them were consumed by the intoxicating ecstasy of their sordid act, leading to Juri moaning out depraved vows of doing this every day to Cammy until she was a world-class cocksucker, that she’d live off it as the only sustenance she’d ever need, and that she would be forever enslaved to it until she lived to squirt out baby after baby after baby.

 

Juri’s balls slapped against the cock-shaped bulge in Cammy’s throat as her thrust grew faster, spurred on by her own words to the point where she was raping Cammy’s throat like it was her own personal onahole. And all Cammy did was stay on her knees with the concentric spirals from that screen sinking deep into her optic nerves, frying her brain with that continuous need to be submissive, to obey, to submit, to stay on her knees like a good fuckcunt and allow her goddess to rape her mouth.

The way Cammy’s hands swayed uselessly back and forth was just one example of how much she was mind-fucked into being an empty-minded cockslave, how her throat was stuffed with dick and that drooling fat threads of preseed directly inside her stomach; total acceptance to the reality that she’d be living off that custard thick nutslop. Cammy was nothing more than a glorified condom for Juri to dump her genetic slop inside, and what was even more sickening by that reality...was that Cammy loved that more than anything.

 

“Here it comes,” Juri snarled out, grabbing onto Cammy’s hair braids as if they were handlebars she could use to facefuck her as savagely as she could. “Get used to the taste, you cock-addicted slut!”

 

So consumed by the all-consuming urge to cum, Juri threw her head back and moaned with such passionate release, her imminent orgasm making her balls palpitate with the effort of churning all that porridge-thick cum and pissing it directly inside Cammy’s stomach. It began with an audible series of disgusting gurgling as her balls shoved that jelly-thick slop up her shaft, her cavernous pisshead contracting just before it began squirting rope-thick lances of steaming cum inside Cammy’s stomach.

 

Juri’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she grunted like an animal, her hips bucking with copulatory thrusts that dumped her genetic cockchowder down Cammy’s throat with a faint splatter. Months of painstaking preparation, scheming, and striking deals culminated in a rush of ecstasy and sensory overload so intense that it felt addictive in its own right, a sensation that Juri instinctually craved feeling to no end. But there was one thing Juri longed for just as much as the exquisite sensation of release. A desire to degrade her new toy, to humiliate her and use her. And most of all, to mark her as her personal cumdumpster.

 

Without any warning, Juri pulled her cock out of Cammy’s mouth and blasted her face with finger-thick strands of semen that were as thick and lumpy as tapioca pudding, those off-white lances of steaming wad coating her face in elongated arcs that melded together and utterly buried her features. Juri also took careful aim and fired the remaining spurts of seed directly inside Cammy’s mouth, filling it up to the brim like a backed up toilet before Cammy’s noisily swished it around in her mouth.

 

Some part of Juri wanted to leave her like that, chewing on a mouthful of her sperm as if waiting for that lewd command to flush it down her gullet, her face coated with her sticky nutbutter that looked as thick as plaster. It was a beautifully depraved sight plucked from wet dreams and bouts of jerking off when this very moment was a figment in her hedonistic mind.  
That part of her balked at the idea of what she was about to do next, but Juri wasn’t interested in a quick victory. No, she wanted this to come along nice and slow. For Cammy to surrender to her and want to be her baby making dicksleeve instead of being brainwashed because Juri knew there were more satisfaction and fun in the journey than the destination.

 

“You’re going to forget everything I did to you, said to you and ordered you to do,” Juri commanded, tilting Cammy’s blank expression back to the screen. “You will have no recollection of this and will repress all your programming.”

 

With its task fulfilled, the drone whirred towards the bed and affixed itself to the wall, transforming itself into an innocent looking TV screen; albeit one seemingly out of place. It took a full minute for any vestige of intelligence to return to Cammy, leading to her groaning and swaying unsteadily in place; a perfect opportunity for Juri to guide her towards the bed and force her to lie down so that she was flat on her back with her legs spread wide open.

 

“What happened to me?” Cammy thought with a sluggish groan, her eyes crossing for a moment as she struggled to piece herself together. All she recognized was the sensation buzzing throughout her body like a vibrator, that degrading feeling of being mentally raped and cobbled back together; leaving a void in Cammy’s memory that only served to confuse her. But not as much as the weird taste coating her tongue, the feeling of her stomach bloated with something so heavy and thick, and the humiliating feeling of Juri’s cum glazing her face - all of which reminded her of all the times she woke up in Bison’s quarters with her body sticky with his seed and her holes gaping and drooling his thick load.

 

Cammy had just enough of her wits about her to try and get up and pull herself away from Juri, anything to figure out why her mind felt so strange, but some part of her wanted to remain on that bed spreading her legs open for Juri like some shameless whore. Despite her strong sense of dignity, Cammy only groaned feebly when Juri grabbed onto her leotard and tore it savagely down the middle; flinging those tattered remnants away and gazing lecherously down at her naked body.

 

While Cammy’s leotard never left much to the imagination, Juri’s cock throbbed mightily at the sight of her large breasts bulging from her chest in their teardrop-shaped perfection; still glazed with a veneer of cum and spit. The small pink nubs of Cammy’s nipples seemed to grow harder the longer Juri stared at her body, two ample udders perfect for swelling up with milk until those protruding teats served only to feed her babies. And that thought made Juri shudder with giddy excitement, building an anticipation that had her running her hands down Cammy’s milky skin rippling with a breathtaking canvas of defined muscles and voluptuous curves, her tongue sliding up the inside of her pleasantly thick thighs to lick at the tributaries of sweet arousal drooling from her plump sex.

 

“I don’t know about you but I can’t resisting eating a hot pussy like this,” Juri said before she shoved her face between Cammy’s legs and met Cammy’s pussy for a steamy kiss.

 

Instantly, Cammy’s back arched as bolts of sizzling pleasure ripped through her, driving a wordless cry of ecstasy from her lips while her breasts bounced on her chest like mounds of firm gelatin. She struggled not to cream herself from the sensation of Juri’s tongue burrowing deep inside her pussy, but it was just too much for her to handle. The way Juri’s tongue curled deviously around her outer labia before plunging back inside her tight honeypot and squirming obscenely blasted Cammy’s body with so much pleasure that her body reacted instinctually. Her legs wrapped around Juri’s head while she bucked her hips and ground her pussy lips against Juri’s mouth, utterly consumed by the unspeakable urge to feel Juri go to work between her legs.

 

“Mmm! Your pussies so fucking tasty, Honey Bee!” Juri teased, her mouth still firmly pressed against Cammy’s plump pussy lips so she could feel her lips curl into a mocking smirk.

 

P-please, stoop it, I can-UUUGH!” Cammy tried protesting only to arch her back and cry out when Juri pressed her beautifully plump lips against her clit and start sucking. It wasn’t long before Juri reduced Cammy to a spasming wreck trying to curtail the orgasm flaring within her core, causing her skin to become oiled with sweat and her mind to race trying to understand why she began to love this. For some strange reason, it was so mind-numbingly intoxicating letting someone as detestable as Juri eat her out, why the mere notion that Juri had a huge beast of a cock between her legs made her so pathetically submissive that just thinking about how it would feel inside her finally pushed her over the edge.

 

No matter her previous inclinations, Cammy bucked her hips into the air and rolled them animalistically as she creamed herself stupid and grunted like an animal. Her eyes rolled up into her head and crossed disgracefully while flashbangs of white-hot bliss utterly melted her brains into mush, leaving her weak and defenseless and feeling oh-so fucking amazing that her pussy seemed to be yearning for Juri’s tongue again.

 

“What did you do to me?” Cammy accused in between lewd bouts of eye-rolling and convulsing that sent a stream of girlcum squirting into the air and splattering all over her body.

 

Juri merely pulled her legs up until they dangled uselessly in the air, positioning her body for a mating press that also afforded her the juicy opportunity to stare down at Cammy’s pleasure-addled expression. “What I did? Hehe, I think you know exactly what I did to you. I tongue-fucked your slutty pussy and made you cream so hard, I think you fell in love with me. I guess the idea of making babies with me made you really cream your bean!”

 

Despite the fact that Cammy just endured the most intense orgasm of her entire life, she managed to weakly glare up at her, her eyes blazing with an accusation that she knew deep down was true. “ I know you did something to me, there’s no way I’d ever love someone like you!”

 

Much to Cammy’s surprise, Juri didn’t seem offended at the least. In fact, the devil-may-care dickgirl only seemed more emboldened by Cammy’s resilience - her cock practically vibrating with anticipation as it neared the entrance of Cammy’s sex, leaking a strand of viscous cockslime that was as thick as a rain-fresh worm.

 

“Now why don’t we see what your pussy has to say about that,” Juri retorted after she lean in with that smug grin on her face that Cammy detested. She emphasized her lewd remark with a suggestive swipe across her lips with her tongue, spurring Cammy to hurl a few choice curse words at her in Russian.

 

Cammy’s expression quickly changed when she felt Juri’s cockhead press against her glistening folds, parting them like a blossoming rosebud and sinking inches-deep inside her with a fleshy “squelch!”

 

Immediately, Cammy threw her head back and struggled not to moan, but Juri bucked her hips to ram more of her hard meat inside her, an inaugural thrust that ripped a reluctant groan from her throat while her mask of naked loathing transformed into one of dazed arousal.

And while it exposed Cammy’s facade, it awakened an animal inside Juri - a set of primal instincts fusing with the amalgamation of her fetishes, her libido, and her desires until it became a predatory hunger for fuck her bitch stupid and breed her into mindless servitude. She couldn’t resist ripping her cock out of Cammy’s pussy to expose the dangling threads of arousal and pre-cum bridging the meager gap between her girthy fucklog and Cammy’s gaping depths, letting them snap and drape across Cammy’s labia only to smear around her balls as Juri rubbed them feverishly against that juicy pussy. There was only one interpretation for what she was doing, for why she was grinding those musk-pumping spermorbs against Cammy’s babymaking cocksleeve instead of fucking her stupid.

 

Juri was marking Cammy as her baby-squirting fucksleeve.

 

Every thrust from then on sent Juri’s length burrowing deeper inside Cammy’s pussy, warping her tight fleshy interior into a tube-shaped sleeve that slurped obscenely around that vein-encrusted shaft, a sensation that coaxed squirts of condensed pre-nut out of Juri’s balls and lathered her pink depths with a veneer of frothing goo.

 

That viscous issue added a sinful squelch every time Juri thrusted hard inside her, her eyes drooping into a heavy-lidded stare of carnal delight at the sensation of Cammy’s cunt contracting deliciously around her shaft. It almost felt like Cammy loved it rough, loved it when Juri used her like a piece of fuckmeat to pound silly as opposed to what she expected. It was clear from her expression that she tried her best to hide it, but everytime her eyes fluttered in her head or she tried to disguise the groans sliding from her lips, it was apparent she was trying to deny just how much she enjoyed being fucked by Juri. As she should be.

 

Cammy tried her best to maintain her mask of reluctance by glaring defiantly at Juri, trying to maintain her resolve not to orgasm or display any sign of arousal from this sordid caricature of baby-making. Yet it only proved far too easy for Juri to methodically slam-fuck her way through that, reducing Cammy to a sweat-oiled wreck with her eyes firmly rolled into the back of her head, her mouth hanging open as brainless gurgles slid from her through as her brains were repeatedly melted into with ecstasy. Her breasts bounced on her chest like two perfect spheres of titflesh while she writhed and creamed herself senseless, unable to stop another orgasm from detonating in her core.

 

Each one of those mind-scrambling orgasms left her feeling more submissive, more willing to let Juri really pound her pussy and knock her up until she was a fucksow with her breasts swollen with milk and her belly bulging with her perfect baby. It was a thought that horrified and turned her on more than anything, a taboo need that only grew more pronounced as Juri methodically fucked the dignity out of her head with those jackhammering thrusts that stretched her out sooo good and reduced her sex to a pink rim drooling cum and arousal around that pistoning shaft.

 

Juri’s defined 6-pack rippled with a breathtaking display of power as she plowed her blonde bitch like an amazonian in heat, her toned yet surprisingly thick asscheeks clenching as she uses a variety of different cadences to fuck Cammy off balance. She was going to do everything in her power to fuck Cammy silly, to tear apart her defenses and expose the conditioned whore underneath. She wanted to dom her, to prove she would literally fuck the resistance out of her skull - to fuck everything about her until she was her little doll all over again. Every vicious buck of Juri’s curvy hips sent Cammy’s compressed bubble-ass jiggling from the force of the impact, cracking the orgasm-blasted blonde’s mental defenses and fucking another orgasm deep between her legs. Soon, the sound of that depraved fleshy “smack!” filled her room along with their carnal moans, the rhythmic “Phap! Phap! Phap!” of her cum-choked balls slapping Cammy’s perineum barely registered even if the feeling of their bountiful weight made Cammy’s head spin with a strange giddiness.

 

“Pleeease stop!” Cammy moaned out, her eyes fluttering up when another feral buck of Juri’s hips sent her balls slapping wetly against her compressed asscheeks bulging out. “I need...nnngh! Mmm! Uuuff! I need a chance to breathe...guuhh! I need to collect myself before I...MMMM!”

 

Juri took Cammy’s begging as a sign to force herself onto her, pressing her lips against hers and tongue-fucking her dominantly while Cammy weakly groaned and failed miserably to push her away from her. The dumb fuckdoll had no clue just how close she was to spewing out her fat load inside her pussy, her cock jerking wildly and battering against her cervix while her balls seemed to swell up slightly as they churned even more of that thick spermbatter.

 

In that imminent act of climactic release, Juri rolled her hips to shift the position of her cock inside Cammy’s pussy, milking the increasingly intense blasts of ecstasy and release that surged through them both while her balls palpitated with their bountiful payload. Then, at the apex of her gyrating hip movement, Juri bucked her hips forward with a powerful thrust that finally shattered Cammy’s mental resilience and gave her that oh-so-sweet rush of ecstasy and release.

 

“MMM! NNGH! BREED ME! BREEDMEBREEDMEBREEDME!” Cammy screamed out, her body convulsing intensely as she squirted all over Juri’s orgasming cock. Any semblance of dignity or sense of self was wiped away as her eyes rolled up in her head and she lost control of her body, bucking her hips like an animal to milk every steaming lance of cum she could inside her womb. Those finger-thick ropes of cum were thicker and more copious than anything Juri’s balls ever produced, near-gelatinous in consistency and practically squirming with the fattest stream of sperm cells as they were packed inside Cammy’s womb. There was no doubt between them both that Cammy’s eggs were due to get utterly raped by Juri’s immense load, her cock continuing to stuff her pussy and stretch her folds into a lewd gullet leaking globs of that batter-thick spunk.

 

Dozens upon dozens of audible cumshots fired audibly in Cammy’s guts, a nasty and sloppy series of “splurts” and “squelches” that only died down minutes later and only when Cammy’s belly was visibly bloated with cum. Even then, it took even longer for Juri to come down from the intense high of draining her balls inside Cammy’s womb, that tight pussy clinging to her cock like a warm, wet cocksleeve that felt as soft as silk around her shaft.

 

“Mmmhmm, I guess I was right all along. Deep down in that cum-hungry slit of yours, you really do love me,” Juri quipped, wrapping her arms around Cammy to smoosh their sweat-glazed breasts together.

 

Cammy barely registered Juri’s taunts, her eyes still dulled over in a vacant stare while her body spasmed erratically with the ebbing remnants of that mind-shattering orgasm, releasing only a pent-up moan as her feeble approximation of a response. Her eyes widen into some addled sense of clarity when Juri pulls her cock out of her cum-stuffed pussy, releasing a viscous waterfall of ultra-thick semen that drools over her bulging asscheeks and pools between her thighs.

 

That left Juri’s cock throbbing against Cammy’s deflating stomach, leaving strands of cum as thick as pasta noodles connecting that pulsating slab of cockmeat to her cum-drooling honeypot.

 

It’s finally over, Cammy thought with a sense of relief. She used me as her personal sperm latrine, soiled my body with her nasty cum and made me breed her child, but at least Decapre will be free…

Somehow, that consolation rang hollow in her thoughts; a lie she had to tell herself to avoid the truth in all it’s obscene depravity. Deep down, there was a part of her that adored the disgusting sensation of all that cum squirming inside her guts, of being fucked like an animal until her orgasms rendered her an insensate fucktoy; of even having a strange gap in her memory that reminded her of all the brainwashing sessions Bison put her through.

 

But at least it was finally over...

 

END OF PART 1


End file.
